


but can you feel this magic in the air?

by pwarkie



Series: ##00fftober [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fairies, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Spell Failure, fairies!rensung, jisung is renjun's Babie, renjun has Jisung Senses, they go to magic school here, this is shorter than the last one lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwarkie/pseuds/pwarkie
Summary: renjun should've known that Uneventful Days do not exist.





	but can you feel this magic in the air?

**Author's Note:**

> 00fftober day two: fairy tale  
ok so maybe the phrase 'fairy tale' isn't mentioned in here um but !!  
this is a literal fairy tale 😐 and again, unbeta'd :D  
title taken from today was a fairytale by taylor swift

Today has been an uneventful day for Renjun, which he finds very unusual but he isn’t complaining because it’s been a while since he’s had one of these. The boy smiles to himself and heads toward their school’s library.

He isn’t even halfway through the hallway when he realises that something’s Not Right. _ There’s a disturbance in the force _, he thinks before mentally slapping himself. He shouldn’t have watched those human films. His ears perk up as it picks up a loud cry that sounds awfully like Jisung, so he tries to find the origin of the sound and ends up in front of Jisung’s homeroom classroom. He sees Jisung hidden behind the teacher’s desk and a fairly smaller creature in the room with him.

“Jisung, what’s going on?” he asks as he steps inside. Realisation hits him as he looks at the smaller creature again and asks, “What is a _ pixie _ doing in here with you?”

“I-”

“Oh my goodness, Ji, is this why you cried?” Renjun immediately approaches Jisung and holds the younger in his arms. “Oh no, did it hurt you? My poor baby.”

“Oh gosh, Renjun. _ Please _ stop referring to me as ‘it,’ I am clearly a he,” a tiny voice says.

“How do you know my name?” Renjun probes and he feels Jisung stiffen in his arms, although he isn’t quite sure why.

“It’s me, Chenle.”

“Chenle? Why are you a pixie? And why aren’t you a pixie at the same time?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Ask the boy in your arms,” the orange haired boy motions to Jisung, who’s trying to make himself disappear by _ chanting the wrong spell _. “Jisung, no! That’s another accident waiting to happen.”

“Jisung? Baby, what’d you do?” Renjun looks at the boy, confusion etched on his face.

Jisung pulls away from the older and looks down. “Chenle and I were practicing our spells for a test next week, but I accidentally chanted one wrong and it turned him into a pixie.”

Renjun looks at them with wide eyes for a split second before confusion hits him again. “Okay, but that doesn’t explain why Chenle’s not a pixie at the same time though.”

“Oh. It may be awhile before the spell takes full effect, at least that’s what the book said.”

“Goodness, Jisung.”

The younger could only scratch his neck as he smiles sheepishly and utters, “Help me?”

“Yes, please help him before I start stealing your wallets and wreaking havoc in this institution. Turn me back!”

“Alright, alright. Hold on,” he replies, browsing through his own spell book to see if there's a spell that could turn Chenle back into a fairy. "Ah, here we go."

Renjun clears his throat and recites the incantation perfectly, waving his (beginner’s) wand towards the fairy-turned-pixie. They watch as Chenle returns back into his original form in wonder, excitement, and maybe a little bit of relief. Jisung lets out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in, and Renjun's just relieved that both boys are safe from getting in trouble.

"Ah, it feels good to be bigger than Renjun again."

"You know, I can and I _ will _ turn you into something worse than a pixie, Chenle."

"Whatever. I'm gonna go ahead. Thanks, Renjun," the boy waves as bids them goodbye.

"Bye, Chenle. Sorry again,” Jisung tells him apologetically. The boy just waves him off. “I told you, it’s fine. You just need more practice,” he replies before disappearing into the hallway.

“Do you want to, maybe, practice some more with me? I can teach you,” Renjun suggests once Chenle was out of earshot. Jisung perks up at this. “Really? You will?” he asks with glimmering wide eyes. The older chuckles as he fondly ruffles the younger’s hair. “Of course, Jisung. You know that I’m always here for you, right?”

Jisung smiles and hugs Renjun. “I know. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is a Mess.  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/pwarkies) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/pwarkies)


End file.
